


un toque de esperanza

by lea1santome



Category: Supernatural
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:05:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basado en el episodio 5x04</p>
            </blockquote>





	un toque de esperanza

Aquí estas, Dean Winchester, el viejo Dean!, sigues siendo el mismo hombre que me enamoré, hace años, ¡eres Tú!. Seguro que piensas que tan sólo soy la sombra del ángel que conociste, lo veo en tu mirada huidiza, quizás te sientes culpable por lo que todavía no has hecho!

Evitas quedarte a solas, conmigo, buscas excusas, tontas, pero mi tiempo y mi paciencia esta a punto de agotarse. Dean, deja de huir de mí, de negar lo evidente.

Sabes muy bien, que tu futuro Dean y yo, fuimos amantes. No le lo dijemos, pero lo sospechaste, aún así, jugaste al juego de la ignorancia, a engañarte a ti mismo. Te conozco muy bien, mejor que tú.

Aún me acuerdo de la noche, que no lograste llevarte a la cama a Jo, (para ti, Jo sigue vive, junto a su madre, Aún no pasado). Con la tonta excusa que "va ser nuestra última noche, y debernos pasarlo juntos", Ella, no pico en tu anzuelo. No quiero utilizar esa excusa, pero sé que no me va hacer falta.

Estamos solos, pero tú, insistes en alejarte de mi, pero pronto, te darás cuenta que es una perdida de tiempo, mientras tú te alejas un paso, yo me acerco dos pasos. Te miro, pero no esquivas mi mirada. Doy un paso más, y te beso, intentas separarte, pero no dejas de abrazarme, respondes a mis besos. (¡Nunca, pensé que volvería besar tus labios, tan suaves y carnosos!.

Nos quitamos la ropa, huimos de su prisión, y acaba en el suelo, donde no la vamos echar de menos. En el suelo, hay triste colchoneta, y nos acostamos en ella.

Acaricio cada rincón de tu ser, cada recoveco, con manos, pasó mi lengua por tu cicatriz insistente, tu torso. mentalmente la memorizó, la dibujo. (Posiblemente nunca la tengas, nunca te apuñalar).

Sí cambias el futuro, no existirá el hippie drogata, que ahora mismo te esta marcando, un chupetón hecho a propósito, ¡para que no me olvides!. Está es la paradoja, a pesar que cambies todo el futuro, y vuelvas a tu tiempo, seguirás teniendo ese chupetón en cuello, porque esta noche va formar parte de tu pasado.

Cada toque, que doy es un toque de esperanza, esperanza de que un día estemos juntos, ¡PARA SIEMPRE!.


End file.
